Saving Me Rewritten
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: Alex didn't ask for much. All she wanted was to see her favorite characters. She gets her wish and life strings together a fickle web as she has to figure out which of three men will have her heart and which two will have their own hearts broken. Spider-man, Morbius, or Venom? REMADE! Ratings may change. Depends on pairing.


I don't own Spider-man. I only own my mad-up characters.

A/N: I didn't like how I made it before so there were some alterations I made to it. The votes have to be recast so whoever voted, tell me them again please. I'm sorry. I had to take it down for a while so I could get new votes so please forgive me. While I was remaking this chapter, I deleted the story so I lost the other chapters and will have to literally redo them.

**Alex/Morbius:**

**Alex/Venom:**

**Alex/Spiderman:**

These were the pairings, please vote again.

**Saving Me**

**Summery:** Alex didn't ask for much. All she wanted was to see her favorite characters. She gets her wish and life strings together a fickle web as she has to figure out which of three men will have her heart and which two will have their own hearts broken. Spider-man, Morbius, or Venom? REMADE!

**Chapter 1**

_A female pink symbiosis with a mouth full of sharp teeth walked up to the fallen Vampire. He had been hit hard into nearby street lamp and was currently on the ground unconscious. _

_"I never did like a blood sucker. But a vampire is a different story." She said and leaned down to him and kissed his lips. Only a groan from the vampire was given as a reply; a sign that he was waking up. A angry growl was heard behind her. She stood up and looked behind her to see a angry Venom. Fear engulfed her body as he stormed to her and yanked hard on her arm._

_"What do you think you're doing! You're ours! And Ours alone!" He yelled. Even though he no longer needed a human to live and keep shape, he still referred to himself as 'Our' or 'us' or even 'we'. _

"_You are OUR mate!" He roared and his long tongue lashed out in his anger._

_"Look, you can't tell me what to do. And I'm not yours! Let go of me!" She yelled and tried to pull her arm free but couldn't get away from his strong grip. _

_"You're hurting me!" She yelled. "Good! Then maybe you will learn that you are ours when the pain stops!" He yelled in return and tossed her. Then he grabbed something like a giant glass container and put it over her where she couldn't get out. Instantly, she began to pound on it before grabbing her throat as she suffocated._

_Morbius, waking up and realizing what was happening, gasped and got up to run to her but Venom caught his arm and growled. _

_"Oh no you don't!" He hissed. "But she can't breath in there!" Morbius protested only to make Venom bare his large sharp teeth at the vampire._

Alex awoke with a jolt. She's been having that same dream for the past few weeks.

Ring

The ring from the phone made her jump. She chuckled to herself then answered it. She didn't need to get out of bed because it was on the table by the bed side.

"Hello?" She answered it.

_"Alex."_ Peter? Why's he calling?

"Yes?"

_"Are you okay? Have you been injured?"_ Peter asked. He sounded worried.

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

She heard him sigh on his end. _"Good…There have been trouble in the city near your apartment. Just keep your eyes open for a black suited monster with a white spider on his chest."_

She gave a sigh in return. "I will, Peter. Thank you for letting me know."

"_No problem. That's what friends do. Listen, I have to get to the Daily Bugle or Mr. Jamenson will fire me again."_

"Yes, but we both know that he'll rehire you after five minutes." She giggled. If her memory served her right, it was a daily occurrence for Peter.

_"Of course. He can't get enough of me, even if he butchers Spider-man's reputation. Well, Bye."_

"Bye" Alex hung up. Then she kicked the covers off and got out of bed. Quickly, she got dressed for work in a pink diner outfit that Mary Jane had worn in the oddly made Spider-man movies. Personally, she thought those movies ruined the show. Afterward, Alex then went to eat breakfast that consisted of a bagel. She thought to herself about the time she spent in the Spider-man world. She remembered the day she was sent here. It had been three months ago.

(_Flashback)_

_Alex groaned and stretched as she walked into the house. Another day done and over after work at the little cafe down the street. Stumbling into her room, she headed to the bed with a heavy and tired sigh._

"_Freedom." She groaned and flopped on her bed, not even bothering to change clothes as she grabbed the remote that sat on her bed side table. As she flipped it on, she smiled at the familiar sound of her favorite shows theme song._

_She giggled. "It would be great to live there. I'd get to see my favorite hero run around in tights." Setting the remote down, she turned back to watch the show. It was with her favorite vampire Morbius._

_It was then that she felt herself fall asleep from the exhaustion she had all day. After that, all was black and a sharp pain ran through her body._

_"Are you okay? That was a nasty fall." A voice asked her. Painfully, she opened her eyes to see Peter Parker. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of him. As she tried not to let on about her panicking, it was then she noticed that the longer she was quiet, the more worried he became. _

_"Yes…Where am I? How did I get here?" She asked, struggling to stand, even with the help Peter Parker gave. She was just so sore and pain wreaked her body. As she now stood, she wobbled for a bit before falling and Peter catching. _

_"You're in New York. I'm Peter Parker." He said and adjusted her so he had a good hold to keep her from falling again. Alex gulped and felt how weak her body was and how it refused to cooperate. _

_"I'm Alex." Alex finally replied._

_(End Flashback)_

Alex couldn't keep that memory away even if she wanted to. For now she just wanted to meet all her favorite characters. Venom, Morbius, and Spider-man. She knew that some were villains and that they were dangerous. But she just wanted to meet them. There was something about all three of them that drew her to them.

But what?

She shrugged the feeling off and hurried out the door after grabbing her purse and coat.

A/N: So, is this better than the last version? I began to re-read it and it disgusted me so much, I couldn't get passed the first chapter so I edited it. As I said, problem is, I can't find the files of them so I'm pretty much re-writing the whole thing with no memory of what happened originally so if you remember, tell me so I can add it to the story. Thank you. R&R!


End file.
